


Daddy Knows Best

by bigbluepudding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mummies, Scotland Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbluepudding/pseuds/bigbluepudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to meet Mummy, which goes poorly. So Sherlock decides to meet Johns dad, Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/gifts), [hangsondoong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangsondoong/gifts).



> A/N: Okay I'll try not to ramble too much. After much beta-ing I'm am finally posting my first fic (more on that in the end notes) so go easy on me. I'd like to thank the Sherlock to my Watson, HangSonDoong, and my friend MrTails who has taught me so, so much ;) I recommend you check them both out.

“Sherlock?”  
  
“Yes John?” Sherlock didn’t look up, merely kept typing on his laptop.  
  
“Err, when can I meet Mummy?” John asked hesitantly. He had heard about her from Mycroft and Sherlock and was vastly curious about the woman who had single-handedly raised the two geniuses. Tossing his laptop aside, Sherlock jumped up from the couch, and grabbed John by his jumper. John looked down at his scrunched jumper in surprise. Sherlock’s hands were surprisingly warm.  
  
“Never, ever say that name in this flat. She will hear you! The day you meet her is the day you die and I hope that won’t be for a very, very long time!” John’s look of surprise was replaced by anger and Sherlock decided letting go of his clothing was good idea. John retreated back to his bedroom and Sherlock could tell he was agitated by Sherlock’s reaction but Sherlock felt justified with his answer. 

  


_Want to meet Mummy, can that be arranged? -John  
Tomorrow 4 o'clock. Dress nicely. -MH _

  


Sherlock woke in a panic. Something was wrong, someone was in the flat. John could be in trouble! He bolted out of bed and flew into the living room, expecting to find utter chaos. Instead, he found Mummy. Mummy with John. This wasn’t chaos, this was his worst nightmare. At his entry Mummy and John looked up expectantly.  
  
The entire meeting was a disaster. John was confused, Mummy almost had John shot down by snipers, Sherlock threatened to run away, John threatened never make tea ever again, and Sherlock almost blew everyone up. After an eternity Mycroft entered the room and announced that it was 4:16 and Mummy had a meeting to go to. Mummy thanked John for the tea and promptly left as if nothing had happened. John collapsed into his chair and Sherlock paced around the flat angrily. John sunk lower and lower into the chair in a daze until suddenly Sherlock was straddling his legs and leaning in. John would have been surprised but he learned early on about Sherlock’s lack of personal space.  
  
“You went behind my back and almost got yourself killed. Calling Mummy! What were you thinking?! What was Mycroft thinking!” After a minute Sherlock realized John hadn’t said anything and he started to turn away so he could go sulk. John grabbed his wrist and turned him, almost tipping him off balance.  
  
“Sherlock I’m sorry, I really am. How can I make this up to you?” The look in John’s eyes was so sincere that Sherlock almost wanted to forgive him immediately but he knew he had a golden opportunity.  
  
“I want to meet your family then. My conclusion to the DNA experiment is still incomplete since I have yet to come in contact with your parents!”  
  
“Oh Sherlock, meeting my parents is not going to help with that. Anyways, Mom’s dead and Dad is probably underground somewhere guarding government secrets. Sherlock don’t pout - you are just going to have to pick something else, I don’t even know his mobile number!” Sherlock looked so crestfallen that John realized he couldn’t deny him anything at the moment. “Fine, Fine! But don’t expect that puppy-dog look to work every time! I’ll try and call Ianto but I doubt it will go through.” Sherlock realized he had won and didn’t even bother to try and hide his smirk.  
  
So that night John tried to get a hold of his father, but went back to Sherlock in the morning with the expected news.  
  
“Sorry Sherlock- looks like he’s busy, but he said he would try to swing by in a couple of months. I wouldn’t expect too much though he’s very... busy,” John tried to explain.  
  
“Oh hush John! It doesn't matter, we have a case! Grab your coat!” John was extremely grateful for the case. It distracted Sherlock and put him in a fantastic mood. John followed Sherlock happily out the door, like he always did, like he always would.  
  
Once they got out the door Sherlock hailed a cab that took them straight across London.  
  
“So Sherlock, what’s the case?”  
  
“No idea!” Sherlock said, grinning.  
  
“Sherlock why are we taking a case we know nothing about?” John became worried about the nature of the ‘case’. “Who even gave it to you?”  
  
“Lestrade called and said some mysterious person had asked specifically for me.”  
  
“And you said yes?! Do you know how many people you’ve pissed off? This could be a trap!”  
  
“Probably.” Sherlock wouldn’t say another word and by the time they arrived on the scene John had a nervous feeling in his belly and couldn’t help glancing at Sherlock with a concerned expression every couple of minutes.  
  
As soon as the cab slowed down, Sherlock bolted out, leaving John to figure out the fee. Sherlock could tell from tire tracks that the Scotland Yard were all gathered in a field across the street, out of sight. He started to head over but became distracted by a nearby wall. The building was old but the bricks in one section were far too young and weren’t decaying at the normal rate. Sherlock approached these bricks and pressed on one that seemed to be worn from being touched so much. At Sherlock’s touch the bricks slid apart, allowing him to walk through. Once he was safely inside the bricks slid back together and sealed up. Sherlock found himself in a dimly lit tunnel that, judging by the cement walls, was used often. The consulting detective followed the tunnel for a little while before finding a dead end. Frustrated, he pushed against the wall and let out a yelp when the wall opened up and he fell through ungracefully.  
  
Sherlock fell more than three feet and ended up sprawled on some grass. He heard the wall above him slam shut and was left wondering where in the world he had dropped. Sherlock glanced to his left and was rewarded with the sight of a half-decayed corpse with the face of a cat. He froze, staring at the creature. Not a mask, not from plastic surgery, no makeup. It was a dead woman with a cat’s face, intriguing. Sherlock was about to climb to his feet when a shadow loomed above him.  
  
“Well, at least now we know how the body got here!” the mysterious man laughed. The stranger had tousled brown hair and brilliantly white teeth. He almost reminded Sherlock a bit of John. But then again most attractive men reminded Sherlock of John. He was wearing a long coat with a suit on underneath. The man was well-dressed for a crime scene.  
  
Sherlock jumped to his feet and turned in a circle to look around him. The mysterious door he had come from had vanished, leaving half of The Scotland Yard staring at him in shock. Sherlock recognized everyone except for the dashing man standing to his left. The man stepped forward and gripped Sherlock’s hand firmly. Sherlock was stunned by the man’s presence. The handsome man had an effect that just made people want to rip off their clothes. Kind of like women (and some men) around John.  
  
“Hello! You must be the brilliant Sherlock Holmes. I’ve been dying to meet you!” the man laughed as if he had made a joke. “Good job finding that rift. It seems someone has found a way to harness the power of the rift and turn it into a working portal system! Brilliant!” For once in his life Sherlock felt truly out of the loop. He didn’t know what the man was talking about but he saved it in his memory to figure out later.  
  
“Oh, I just love your coat!” The man leaned in and straightened Sherlock’s jacket as if they had been friends for years. It was casual enough, but the man’s hands stayed on Sherlock’s chest for an excessive amount of time. Sherlock was surprised to find himself not minding. The scene was broken up when John stormed onto the scene, fuming.  
  
“Sherlock you bloody git! You left me at the cab without bothering to tell me where we were going! I had to wander around for ten minutes before finding some crime scene tape that led me here!” The other man stepped away from Sherlock but John was in such a rage Sherlock didn’t think the fiery little man had even noticed there were other people around. John was marching right up to Sherlock and almost walked on the body before looking down. John let out a slight ‘oh’ but didn’t seem all that surprised. He seemed more surprised that the cat-faced thing was in front of him than that it had the face of a cat.  
  
“You’ve seen this before” Sherlock said. It wasn’t a question.  
  
“Of course he has!” The stranger bellowed. “Johnny-boy! You didn’t tell me you were working with the great Sherlock Holmes!”  
  
John looked at the brunette man for the first time and instantly grinned. “Dad!” They rushed forward and embraced. The entire Yard looked baffled as they tried to do the mental math. John and the man both looked on the young end of forty so John must have been kidding about the whole ‘dad’ thing. Sherlock stepped forward uncertainly and was relieved when the gorgeous man let go of his John.  
  
John turned to Sherlock, still with his arm around the other man’s waist and said, “Sherlock, this is my dad, Captain Jack Harkness. Dad this is my- this is Sherlock Holmes, my flat-mate.” Jack gripped Sherlock’s hand for a second time and the great detective started to feel very lost, something foreign to him.  
  
“Nice to meet you properly Sherlock! I didn’t know you belonged to my Johnny or else I never would have come on to you like that! Oh who am I kidding? I probably would have anyways,” he said with a wink.  
  
John hurriedly stepped forward. “It’s not like that Dad, Sherlock and I just work together, and live together.” Sherlock felt a little bit of color rise to his own cheeks which he hoped wasn’t that noticeable.  
  
“But Johnny I can smell you all over him! Ah well, if you say so. I guess that means you won’t mind if I make a go at him.” Jack released John and started walking towards Sherlock. Sherlock was frozen in place as Captain Jack walked right up and planted a kiss squarely on his mouth. Everyone froze and Sherlock could hear Sally gasp and whisper about how she knew it all along. Time seem to slow down and move like molasses. Sherlock had never thought about it before, but kissing was quite nice. What would it feel like to kiss John? It would probably be-  
  
“Dad!” John yelled while pulling them apart. Sherlock fell back in shock, staring at Jack in wonder. He looked over at John and was pleasantly surprised that the smaller man was even more furious than before.  
  
“We’re done here, Sherlock. Johnny-boy, I would suggest marking your territory before someone else does. I was planning to surprise you, but I’ll be ‘round the flat tomorrow so we can catch-up. Do try and put some clothes on. Or not!” and with a wink Captain Jack Harkness walked away. John promptly grabbed Sherlock by the wrist and started hauling him away to the road where they got a cab. The whole cab ride home was uncomfortable and Sherlock kept glancing at John, but the other man just faced the window for the entire ride home. When they arrived at the flat John walked ahead of Sherlock for the first time.  
  
“John?” Sherlock asked hesitantly. John just kept walking until they were half-way up the stairs. Then he turned around suddenly and pinned Sherlock to the wall. John studied Sherlock for a second then leaned in and kissed Sherlock passionately. Sherlock’s world exploded with the embrace. His hands moved up around John’s waist as they deepened the kiss. The two only broke apart so they could make their way into the flat and out of the hallway. However, they didn’t make it very far and Sherlock found himself on the couch with John straddling him. Suddenly John rocked his hips and Sherlock could feel his erection. Sherlock gasped and his pants felt far too tight. John reached down and ripped off his purple shirt, sending buttons everywhere. Sherlock moaned and gripped John’s jumper, pulling it over his head.  
  
“Sherlock are you sure about this? There’s no going back” John said, momentarily pausing the kiss. Sherlock replied by tenderly grabbing John’s neck with one hand and sending his other hand to cup John’s erection. That was all the reply John needed and they tumbled to the floor together. 

  


O-O-O-O

They laid contently on the ground together still in a blissful haze, still naked.  
  
“How was it?” John asked sweetly.  
  
“Amazing,” Sherlock replied.  
  
“Of course. They don’t call me Three Continents Watson for nothing.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Nothing,” John said, silencing him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Well I can't honestly say I expected you to still be here, so kudos! There is a very long back story behind the fic you just read, but luckily for me my friend already wrote it all down! You can head here [ s/8054357/1/Captain_Jack_and_Captain_John] to read about it, and while you're there why don't read some of her other stuff. Thanks!


End file.
